¡Toritsuko!
by x-ELMi-x
Summary: #01. LOVE Crush!. Sasuke no puede creer que un estúpido juego le esté quitando a su novia... #SerieOneShots #Lemon #Lime


**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

* * *

¿De qué va Toritsuko? _"Toritsuko" significa "Obsesionar" en japonés. Son una serie de One-shot sin ningun orden y relación en específico que tratarán sobre aquellas cosas que nos obsesionan desde redes sociales, juegos de video, online, programas, canciones, etc. Los escribiré esporádicamente y conforme tenga mi momento de inspiración._

Advertencias: _Algunos pueden contener Lemon, Lime y /o escenas no aptas para menores (pero bah, que nadie lo toma en cuenta)_

ENJOY!

* * *

**.**

**#01**

**LOVE Crush!**

**.**

* * *

.

Aquí tenemos a Haruno Sakura. Nunca ha sido una obsesionada de los juegos de video y mucho menos de los que puedes jugar online, se enorgullece de ser parte de ese poco porciento cuya obsesión más grave es ordenar su ropa por color, y ponerle nombre a sus cientos de osos de peluche, realmente siempre ha sido considerada una persona... normal. Hasta que su mejor amiga, una tal Ino, decide que el Candy Crush es demasiado bueno (así como un tesoro nacional) y, como buena amiga que es, decide compartirlo.

Sakura asegura que no le llamara la atención.

— Es solo un estúpido juego más.

— Calla, mujer, y juégalo.

Y ahí va Haruno Sakura, tan escéptica como aburrida pasando del nivel uno al cinco con tremenda facilidad, haciendo un baile lamentablemente ridículo cada que explota gelatinas y observando cómo niña pequeña cada que los pequeños dulces revientan como si fueran fuegos artificiales iluminando sus verdes pupilas.

Naturalmente, Sakura no puede dejar de jugarlo. Ino se entusiasma, ya no es la única obsesionada. Los demás amigos que juegan, se alegran, el mundo entero se alegra. Pero como todo en la vida, siempre alguien tiene que llevar la contraria.

Uchiha Sasuke no es feliz.

Para nada.

— Sakura —La llama— Sa-ku-ra —Y lo intenta de nuevo— ¡Sa-ku-ra! —Y por más que lo intente, no hay resultado.

Uchiha Sasuke está_ jodidamente_ molesto.

El puede ser catalogado como parte de ese porciento de gente que desearía ver arder el _Candy Crush_ en las llamas del infierno.

Sobre todo cuando su novia es una maldita obsesionada de él y no puede dedicarle ni cinco minutos.

(Y a Sasuke nadie le roba la atención, menos un_ jodido_ juego de internet)

Harto de ser ignorado, se para de la cama de su novia (cama que deberían estar usando de otra manera mucho _más _productiva) se recarga sobre el escritorio y así, como sin pena y valiéndole que pueda poner en peligro su vida coloca la palma de su mano abierta sobre la pantalla de la laptop.

— ¡No! —Grita Sakura quién, gracias a la obstrucción de su visión ha movido los caramelos equivocados, desperdiciando su último movimiento y con ello su última vida antes de poder superar el nivel 100 — ¡Sasuke, idiota! ¡Ahora tendré que esperar media hora! —Reclama, como si acabase de entrar en la lista de espera de donación de un riñón.

— Me importa un bledo.

Sakura gira en su silla y alza su pierna dándole un ligero empujón con su pie.

— No te conviertas en _Grinchsuke_ ¿Quieres?

Sasuke gruñe vislumbrando la posibilidad de que su suegra no haya tomado el suficiente acido fólico durante la gestación.

— Hmp.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa? De un tiempo para acá estás de un humor extraño, bueno, más de lo normal.

— Cualquiera lo estaría en mi situación.

Ahora ella frunce el ceño desconcertada como si le hubiera dicho que ha descubierto que sus padres son unos seres de otro planeta.

— ¿Qué situación?

— Tú y tu estúpido juego.

Sakura se lleva una mano al corazón, no puede creer que la persona a la cual le ha dado todo lo que tiene desde los últimos dos años, tres meses, dos días y diez horas sea capaz de llamar _estúpido_ al Candy Crush.

— Oh, no.

— Oh, sí.

— ¡No es estúpido!

— Pero claro que lo es —Replica el novio olvidado— Esa cosa te ha estado consumiendo las neuronas desde que lo conociste. ¡Pareces un _jodido _robot, Sakura!

— ¡Claro que no! Solo lo juego en mis ratos libres.

— Qué se traduce a: Todos las horas de todos los días.

— ¡Estás...!

— ¿Quién se olvido de nuestra cita la semana pasada por estar jugando al _Candy Crush_?

— ¡N-no estaba jugando! —Responde desviando la mirada, pero todos sabemos que miente.

— ¿Ah, no?

— ¡No! Estaba... ¡Bañando a mi perro!

Sasuke se lleva la mano a la sien. —Tu perro murió el año pasado —Dice y jura que hablará con alguien para que le den más importancia al ácido fólico.

— ¡Hachi! —Grita y aquí viene el llanto.

Sasuke se revuelve el cabello y se dedica a consolar a su novia por los próximos cinco minutos recordándole que Hachi está en el cielo de los perros y está muy molesto por su obsesión con el _Candy Crush_.

— ¡No lo está! ¡Él es feliz si yo soy feliz!

— ¿Eres feliz olvidando la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu primo?

Un cruce de brazos y un encantador puchero acompañan a la respuesta. — ¡No lo olvide! Llegué tarde que es distinto y Naruto me comprendió a diferencia de otros.

— Naruto es un idiota que se cree cuando alguien le dice que se detuvo en el camino porque cayó un meteorito.

— ¡Era una estrella fugaz! —Se tapa la boca al darse cuenta que le ha dado la razón.

Él le dedica su oh-estúpida-y-sensual-sonrisa-marca-registrada-Uchiha.

— ¿Y bien?

— Ok, ya va. ¡Sí, adoro jugar _Candy Crush!_ ¡Y lo siento! —Se pone de pie y lo toma de la camisa mirándolo con esa cara de oh-soy-una-obsesiva-pero-te-amo— ¡Pero es taaan adictivo! ¡Te lo juro, Sasuke-Kun! ¡Tienes que jugarlo! ¡Es tan.._.ohpordios_!

Sasuke parpadea y finge haber entendido.

— Lamento si he te ignorado un poco por estar jugando.

Él alza una ceja.

— Ok, te he ignorado mucho —Ojos en blanco, suspiro, cara de borrego a medio morir— Es que son vacaciones y sabes que la Universidad me consume mucho tiempo, estoy aprovechando —Ceño fruncido y gruñido— Sí, sí. Ya sé, tenemos que aprovechar para nuestra relación también. Pero mira, quedan aún dos semanas te prometo, te juro —Mano al pecho y cara de no-lo-vuelvo-a-hacer— Que de ahora en adelante me dedicaré a ti y no abriré _Candy Crush_ hasta después del inicio de clases, ¿De acuerdo?

— Bien —Sasuke es feliz sabiendo que ha sido elegido por encima del juego. Mira su reloj— Aún podríamos alcanzar el parque acuático pero... —Mirada sensual, manos a sus caderas— Creo que podemos aprovechar el tiempo en cosas más interesantes.

Sakura ríe coqueta.

— De acuerdo, y para que veas que voy enserio. Déjame apagar mi compu.

Ambos se dedican una sonrisa y Haruno Sakura como buena novia toma asiento de nuevo, mueve sus dedos por el _touchpad _y alza la mirada.

Oh-oh.

Sasuke se despega del escritorio y frunce el ceño.

Sakura se muerde el labio y sus ojos empiezan a brillar de esa manera que anuncian su transformación en jugadora obsesiva-compulsiva.

— ¡Ah, no! Saku...

— ¡Tengo mi nueva vida! ¡Tengo que jugar!

Y antes de que pueda hacer clic en jugar de nuevo, su novio (como digno capitán del equipo de americano) se abalanza sobre ella directo y a la captura de sus rosados labios. Sakura sabe que está perdida, su _kriptonita _le ha sido suministrada y el mundo del _Candy Crush_ pierde a una jugadora por al menos las próximas cinco horas. (Hablamos de un Uchiha, señores)

Poco a poco se pone de pie sin romper ese ardiente beso, coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y comienza a despeinar ese cabello que le fascina mientras Sasuke le hace el amor a su dulce boca.

Como toda una atleta que es, se impulsa y de un brinco ya está rodeando esas firmes caderas con sus piernas y el otro, que de tonto no tiene nada, ya la sostiene con un brazo justo por el trasero mientras que la otra mano se encarga de recorrer su pierna y más allá.

— ¿Qué… —beso— ibas a… —beso— jugar qué?

Sakura se rompe el contacto y lo mira, ambos con respiración agitada. Ella sonríe.

— No tengo la más _jodida_ idea.

Y vuelven a la guerra de lenguas y besos profundos antes de encontrar esa cómoda y amplia cama. Sasuke se concentra en recorrer su cuerpo, adentrando su mano en su blusa, tirando la copa del sostén a un lado y encontrando aquellos erectos pezones color cereza que tanto le fascinan. Masajea su seno mientras Sakura deja escapar un gemido entre beso y beso.

Ella tampoco es tonta (aunque se sostenga su falta de ácido fólico) sus manos abandonan el azabache cabello y comienzan a buscar el molesto cinturón, cuando lo hace, lo desabrocha con toda la habilidad de una profesional, el botón es desecho y el_ zip_ del cierre se escucha muy levemente.

Ella también ha encontrado aquello que le fascina.

Lo rodea con sus manos y ahora es Sasuke quién gime entre beso y beso gracias a la caricia que ella muy hábilmente le proporciona.

Sus ropas no tardan en desaparecer así como la cabeza del azabache entre sus piernas. Ella se aferra a las sábanas y sus pies parecen recibir descargas eléctricas por la forma en que los tuerce y encoje, tiene que admitir que la lengua de su novio es más deliciosa que explotar caramelos.

El la llena de besos en su abdomen antes de apoderarse de uno de sus senos y succionarlo con armonía y sensualidad. ¿Se puede morir de placer? Ella se pregunta. Él sostiene sus manos entre las suyas y la besa profundamente antes de acomodar su miembro en su deliciosa entrada.

Ya tendrá tiempo de hacerle el amor con calma en la segunda ronda, por ahora solo quiere saciar ese deseo que lo viene persiguiendo desde hace mucho tiempo. (Desde que fue cambiado por el _Candy Crush_, pues.)

Él la penetra y comienza un vaivén ¡Oh, duros y sensuales movimientos!

Sakura jura que los fuegos artificiales que ve son más intensos que miles de gelatinas desapareciendo a la vez.

.

* * *

Haruno Sakura es una chica feliz y saciada de su deseo, mientras acaricia el pecho de su novio imagina con ansias los demás días que le esperan. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el ser ignorado despertaría a éste Sasuke salvaje y pasional?

— ¿Sabes? Deberías jugar _Candy Crush_.

— Déjame pensarlo... no.

Sakura le da un ligero golpe.

— Tonto. Es enserio, yo era como tú, me decía que no lo jugaría pero una vez que le entiendes todo es fácil y te obsesiona, como el sexo.

Él gruñe.

— No creo que el sexo sea igual que el estúpido _Candy Crush_.

— ¿Por qué no? —Apoya su barbilla en su pecho para poder mirarlo con esa pícara sonrisa— Al principio te niegas a intentarlo, pero todo el mundo habla las mil maravillas de ello, así que la curiosidad te gana y decides probarlo y descubres que es excitante y cada vez quieres más y más —Comienza a repartir besos hasta llegar a su barbilla y muy cerca de sus labios— y más y más...

— Creo que comienzo a entenderlo —Susurra y captura sus labios en un fogoso beso.

Y Sasuke hace un movimiento más.

Y Sakura destruye todas las gelatinas.

.

* * *

Muchas horas más y con la luz de la luna iluminando el cuarto, Sakura se mueve y abre los ojos al notar la falta de un cálido cuerpo junto a ella, se talla los ojos y se incorpora ligeramente.

— ¿Sasuke?

Termina de despertar al darse cuenta que su novio está sentado en la cama, murmurando incoherencias.

— ¿Sasuke? —Lo llama de nuevo mientras se arrastra hasta el cubriéndose con la sabana— ¿Qué ha...?

Guarda silencio y desea no haberle prestado su cámara a Itachi para poder capturar este momento.

Uchiha Sasuke nunca ha sido lo que se dice un obsesionado de los juegos de video pero luego de escuchar la absurda comparación de su novia sobre el _Candy Crush_ y el sexo no ha podido evitar que la curiosidad pueda más y ha terminado por caer en las garras de ese obsesivo juego.

Es Sasuke quién ha despertado hace varias horas, tomado la laptop de su novia, abierto su cuenta de _Facebook_ y empezado a jugar el bendito y a la vez maldito _Candy Crush_.

Sakura se siente orgullosa pero ese orgullo es rápidamente bateado fuera del campo siendo ocupado por el desconcierto y la frustración.

— Sasuke, cariño, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas jugando?

— No sé —Contesta distraídamente— como 4 horas.

Y Sakura quiere reclamarle a su suegra por haberse excedido de la cantidad de ácido fólico y haber creado un _jodido_ genio.

Sasuke va en el nivel 95 en un tiempo al que Sakura le tomó llegar al nivel 20.

Son quince minutos lo que Sakura aguanta viendo como su novio sube de nivel con facilidad y con todas sus vidas intactas.

— Cariño —Brazos alrededor de su cuello y besos a su oreja— ¿Por qué no volvemos a lo nuestro?

— Hmp.

— Vamos, bebé.

— Sakura, no molestes. Intento bajar esos _jodidos_ ingredientes.

Se sienta en la cama, cruza los brazos y frunce el ceño.

— Bien, correré desnuda por la calle ya que poco te interesa.

— Hmp.

— Mejor iré a casa de tu hermano y tendremos sexo hasta nos acabemos una caja de condones.

— Hmp.

— ¡Llamaré a Ino y Hinata y haremos un trío!

Sasuke se mueve, y Sakura se esperanza creyendo que al fin ha reaccionado.

— Sakura... conéctate en tu celular y mándame una vida extra. Solo me quedan dos y este jodido nivel 99 me está dando dolor de cabeza.

Su quijada llega a límites insospechados pero su alma de jugadora hace que su cuerpo se mueva y tome su celular prácticamente aporreando las teclas.

— Ten tu jodida vida —murmura y aprovecha para tratar de pasar el nivel del cual fue interrumpida horas antes. Pero como siempre, sus vidas se acaban y el estúpido nivel 100 se le resiente como lo ha hecho desde hace una semana.

Se tira de espaldas con los brazos a los lados y mira a aquel estúpido corazón que le dice que ahora tiene que esperar veinte jodidos minutos.

Es en este momento que Sakura pasa a ser del porcentaje de jugadores que aman el Candy Crush pero al mismo tiempo como que lo odian porque sus novios son unos jodidos genios que pasan los niveles con el mínimo esfuerzo y la mayor facilidad del mundo.

Al mismo tiempo, Uchiha Sasuke festeja:

— ¡Sí, nivel 100!

Y ahora es Sakura quién quiere que el _Candy Crush_ arda en las llamas del infierno.

.

.

* * *

**De verdad, el Candy Crush crea una obsesión escalofriante. ¿Cuántos más están en este barco?**

**Y no estoy muerta, andaba tratando de librar mi primer cuatrimestre de la Universidad. Y lo he logrado, con excelentes notas. Lo que me da una semana de vacaciones extra. (¡Vivan los privilegios del mundo nerd!)**

**3 semanas de vacaciones = a actualizaciones.**

**Y ya estoy comenzando el siguiente de Love Kills.**

**¡Besos y abrazos!**

**Mi página en Facebook: /xELMix**


End file.
